


Surprises

by givethemanapie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, bored at midnight, kind of, loosely a minecraft au, much gay, overused, still cute, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givethemanapie/pseuds/givethemanapie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Gavin has ideas. And sometimes they're actually kind of good (though Michael would never admit that).</p>
<p>Other times... Well, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Poorly written 12 am drabble, with a lazy title. Hopefully someone will enjoy this XD.
> 
> Please point out any grammar errors. I literally wrote this in 10 minutes and I'm far too lazy to actually, you know, proofread.

Michael felt a gentle tap at his shoulder, and reluctantly turned from the sword he was in the middle of crafting. Biggest shock of his fucking life, Gavin was standing there, looking weirdly excited. He was practically bouncing in place, actually.

“Miiicccoooooolll,” he whined, already switching on his puppy dog eyes. Fucking great. He was going to ask for something and Michael probably wasn’t going to like it.

“What the fuck do you want, Gavin?” he huffed, more than a little bit pissed at being interrupted right in the middle of making a new weapon.

“Will you come with me, Micool? Please?”

“Where the hell are we going?”

“It’s a surprise, my boi. Just wait and see. Please?”

Great. Another fucking Gavin surprise. God knows those always went so well. Not like the last one ended in two weeks worth of resource replacing and a month of his dumbass boyfriend sleeping downstairs. Still, the way his eyes lit up at the thought of surprising Michael was pretty damn cute - not that he’d ever be caught dead admitting it. And the face he made whenever Michael said no to something would probably send him on a two day guilt trip…

“How far?” he deadpanned, not wanting to give any indication as to what his answer would be.

“It’s not far, promise! Just a five minute walk from here, then back again. Your iron will barely even have time to cool!” Gavin reassured him, already half pulling him out the door.

“Bullshit,” he muttered, but let himself be dragged along anyways. Stupid fucking brit being so fucking cute. Damn him.

As annoying as Gavin’s surprise visit had been, he wasn’t wrong about the travel time. What he failed to mention was that it was literally all uphill.

“Where the fuck are you dragging me you prick?” Michael growled.

“You’ll see you slow poke. Hurry up or we’ll miss it!” the other man said, practically bouncing up the hill in his apparent excitement. 30 seconds later and they crested the hill, and were met with the site of… absolutely nothing. Fucking amazing. Idiot dragged him up here to see absolutely jack shit.

“God dammit Gavin. What the fuck. There’s literally nothing up here,” his boi simply smiled and rummaged about in his pack, producing two rapidly growing stair blocks. He placed them right next to each other before smiling proudly at his makeshift couch. “Okaayyy. The hell is that for?”

“Did you think we’d just be sitting on the ground you sausage?” Gavin teased, pulling what looked to be a bright green rug out of his bag and draping it over the wooden ‘seat’ in front of them.

“I didn’t think anything. Your stupid ass didn’t give me any time to,” Michael shot back, already taking a seat on the (surprisingly comfortable) DIY couch. “Why are we even up here?”

“You’ll see,” Gavin said cheekily, hopping up next to him so he could snuggle into his side. Try as he might, he failed to pry any more information out of his partner, so he resigned himself to sitting there and waiting for whatever the fuck was supposed to happen to do so.

He had been crafting for much longer than he thought, and to his shock the sun was setting over Achievement City. So that’s what was supposed to be happening.

“You little shit. You dragged me up to the top of some stupid hill so we could watch a fucking sunset, didn’t you?” he groaned. Not like that was one of the most cliche things in the history of everything ever.

“But Michael, look how pretty it is,” Gavin replied, not even turning to look at him.

He had to admit, the view was stunning. As the sun slowly inched towards the horizon, the sky changed colours, all of which reflected off the windows of the houses scattered around the city. It was just to the left of Geoff’s monolith of a house, making it look like it was riding some kind of elevator down the side. The normally bustling commons area was now quiet as the rest of the gang was either getting ready to sleep or go out on a nighttime excursion.

As the shadows stretched, and the bands of color in the sky widened and faded, Gavin only got closer. As the sun sank slowly beneath the endless line of the horizon, he leaned over to whisper in Michael’s ear.

“I love you, you mingy prick,” was accompanied by a soft peck to his lips.

“I love you too, dumbass,” Michael murmured back. Maybe the occasional surprise from his boi wouldn’t be so bad after all.

A soft hissing sounded from behind them, followed soon after by a loud scream of ‘CREEPER’ and an even louder ‘GOD FUCKING DAMMIT GAVIN’.

Nevermind.


End file.
